The motions
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING!


THE MOTIONS

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Song by Matthew West

…...

A bunch of strange creatures just going in single file...all day...every day. Just going from point A from point B. No real plan or purpose...

…...

**This might hurt, it's not safe  
But I know that I've gotta make a change  
I don't care if I break  
At least I'll be feeling something**

**'Cause just okay is not enough**  
**Help me fight through the nothingness of life**

…...

Suddenly, it happened. a weird drop...of unknown substance drops from the heavens. It hits many...and it feels good...but most are scared...they don't understand this new thing...No, it's best to just forget it...just go back to what they know...but one...one doesn't do that...he goes against the flow...

…...

**I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
Without Your all consuming passion inside of me  
…...**

This one creature pushed and shoved against the flow...the harder the flow pushed, he pushed back...then he broke from the flow completely!

…**...**

**I don't wanna spend my whole life asking  
What if I had given everything  
Instead of going through the motions?  
…...**

This one simple creature felt giddy...it wanted to share this glorious new feeling with everyone!...and so it did...it bounced everywhere shattering the flow as it went...and everyone he touched felt this amazing feeling too!

…...

**No regrets, not this time  
I'm gonna let my heart defeat my mind  
Let Your love make me whole  
I think I'm finally feeling something**

**'Cause just okay is not enough**  
**Help me fight through the nothingness of this life**

**'Cause I don't wanna go through the motions**  
**I don't wanna go one more day**  
**Without your all consuming passion inside of me**

**I don't wanna spend my whole life asking**  
**What if I had given everything**  
**Instead of going through the motions?**  
…...

But then he stopped...for there were those who liked the flow were there in front of him...a big swirling mass of darkness...they all had their reasons...some had been betrayed by similar people who gave similar feelings...some didn't like their world crashing down around them...some were just scared of new things...but whatever the reason they all came crashing down on this poor creature...

…**...**

**Take me all the way  
(Take me all the way)  
Take me all the way  
('Cause I don't wanna go through the motions)  
…...**

It all came crashing down for the poor creature...try as he might...he just wasn't strong enough...the good feeling was gone...he was starting to question whether it was ever real at all...satisfied, the swirling mass spat him back out into the flow...where the poor creature. after a moment's hesitation...reluctantly went with it...

…**...**

**Take me all the way  
(Lord, I'm finally feeling something real)  
Take me all the way  
…...**

-But then he was stoped! It looked up to see what was blocking him...and was amazed! It was one his fellow creatures who he shared the feeling with! The other creature grasped him...and it came back! The feeling was back! And it was stronger then ever! Together, it and his new friends continued to spread this wonderful new feeling!

…**...**

**I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
Without Your all consuming passion inside of me**

**I don't wanna spend my whole life asking**  
**What if I had given everything**  
**Instead of going through the motions?**

**I don't wanna go through the motions**  
**I don't wanna go one more day**  
**Without Your all consuming passion inside of me**  
**…...**

The swirling mass continued to hiss and flame...but it's power was broken...actually it was always broken...it just took them a while to realize it...but even after so many years passed, that first creature still tries to share that great feeling with them...for their most in need of it...

…**...**

**I don't wanna spend my whole life asking  
What if I had given everything  
Instead of going through the motions?  
Take me all the way  
(Take me all the way)  
Take me all the way  
(I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go)**

**Take me all the way**  
**(Through the motions)**  
**Take me all the way**  
**…...**

Dipper pines winced as he cleaned up and bandaged his wound. He briefly watched as one drop of his blood(still glistening from the effects of the strength potion he drank from that last battle) fell to the ground, before getting to his feet and walking away...

…...

And that's how Dipper Pines changed the lives of an entire microscopic world through one seemingly insignificant act...and he and that world will never know...

Funny how that works out, isn't it?

…**...**

**I don't wanna go through the motions... **

…**...**

**AN: if I said it once, I'll say it again...**

**BRING ON THE FLAMES, I REGRET NOTHING!**


End file.
